User talk:Annonnimus
A Vandal? What do you think about this.4th Hale ' '(Talk) 01:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm frightfully sorry for butting in here, but what's there to think about? If you're asking about asking about the credibility of that contribution, I have an answer for it. "Might Ape" is an actual website (see: http://www.mightyape.co.nz) Since I don't live in New Zealand, I don't know if it actually offered The Sharpshooter Outfit as a pre-order bonus; but, considering it is a website that sells video games, it's more than likely true. :Also, this problem could have easily been sorted out with the use of Google, rather than sending someone a message. As I said before, I don't live in New Zealand, but found out that Mighty Ape is a real company in a matter of seconds. I'm terribly sorry, as I was polite until my last sentence; but I could not let my opinion go unvoiced. Thanks. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :: When in doubt, use google :) --Anon(Talk) 14:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Walkthroughs Some of the walkthroughs are very poorly written, notably The Black Caesar and A Walk in Elysian Fields, could you re-write them as i don't have the time, thanks :) Tom Talk 14:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) No, sir, I don't like it... Hey, Annon - Y'know, I've been perusing the wiki here as I play the game, but I have to admit I'm surprisingly non-compelled to contribute. I thought I might contribute pics or something here, but this site seems to have that covered, so I'm not needed here as far as I can tell... I'm not saying L.A. Noire is a bad game, but it has not captivated me (nor do I think it ever will) as much as Red Dead Redemption. I want to like this game, I really do, but it just isn't doing it for me. Hell, the opening cutscene for RDR was charged with electricity that set the tone of the game, L.A. Noire's was too short and had the typical boring noir voice-over that uses gritty, flamboyant metaphors to describe everything. *Yawn* In fact, I keep damning the game for not being Red Dead. An unfair position, I know, but I don't know how to break myself of it. I'm hoping the story will grab me as the underlying corruption aspects start to become more clear, but I am not holding my breath. Shit, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Sorry for the bother... - JackFrost23 21:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Page Deleted Anon, found an IP that created a useless page.4th Hale ' '(Talk) 00:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Protecting Pages Yes thats fine. I protected it for the possibilities of being vandalized. If you want to discuss it being unprotected for guests to thats fine. I like the idea of being unrestricted to autoconfirmed users as you stated as they're here to stay and help. I am always worried about things happeining to any site that I take place in administration. Where Did This Screen Shot Come From? Hey, Anon - How do I get to the screen that this person took a photo of?: I can't seem to find any commands that'll bring up a showroom to display the cars... What am I doing wrong? - JackFrost23 16:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Contact Method hey Annon, I was thinking of some new ideas. We need a better way of contacting each other becides on the talk page. If you could please leave your most active network such as Skype , MSN , Xfire, ect. on my talk page or somehow that would be great! I need to talk to you. If you don't feel comfortable leaving it on my talk page could you please email it to me at gpmjames@yahoo.com . thanks Google Just thought i'd let you know that this site the the second result when you search L.A. Noire in Google :) we are second to the official site. Tom Talk 18:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Problem There's a few IP's that are swearing at each other, at this blog. [[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 01:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Answers What do you think about having an L.A. Noire answers wiki? Tom Talk 16:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was computer problems, hope its gets sorted soon :) I've sent a request to Wikia and theys aid they would change the anme and merge the two wiki's so there was only one. I hope you back soon :) Tom Talk 20:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Answers Wiki The Answers Wiki is sorted now, I've used the old theme from this wiki and have given you bureaucrat rights. Make any changes you feel necessary and when its 100% shall we put a link to it on the main page? Tom Talk 11:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Actors Do you think the actors who portray minor characters should have there own page on the wiki or should we just put a link to IMDB or wikipedia in the characters infobox on there page? Tom Talk 23:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Liverpool F.C. wiki I noticed the blog news reel you lot have on the side of your main page on this site. It is something I have seen on other wiki's and would really like to implement it on my own. I was wondering if you could take some time out of your schedule to help us make a similar one for our news page. While we are someone decent with wiki format I fear we are poor at the necessary coding it would take to create such as thing. News and rumours are an important part of football and rather than flood article space this seems like a perfect option. We just need someones help in doing it! Thanks for taking the time reading this! http://www.liverpoolfc.wikia.com --Rhonda 00:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Since all cars spawn randomly, except from if you press X on the car you want in the showroom and then go on free roam, do you think we should get rid of all the locations users have put on vehicle pages since its very unlikely they will actually be there? Tom Talk 09:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Is there any chance you'll be active again by July 23rd? Tom Talk 10:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) LAPD Call signs Hi there. I'm new to LA Noire Wiki and I was wondering if you could help me out. I just started playing LA Noire and don't understand the call sign of Phelp's car in the first few missions. 1-Adam-12. Where and what does the 12 mean in the call sign? If you can help me or know someone that could, please let me know ASAP. Thank you. HugeKidvsKatFan 01:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply Its great to see you back :), I'm going away for a week on the 23rd so I was hoping you'd be around to keep an eye on the wiki, thanks for your opinions and I'll that stuff done. Also it seems that in different copies of the game some characters have different ages, at the moment for the birth dates I've just done 1887/1892 etc. but I've also had a community vote which sadly seems to have been corrupted by a user I'm familai with who uses numerous IP's, anyway tell me what you think of having the birth dates as 1887/1892. Tom Talk 17:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thats the thing, It doesn't seem to be any particular version, there are American versions with different ages and British version with different ages. Tom Talk 18:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Its just a shame that a user is using multiple IP's to try and corrupt the vote, anyway see this and I think we should decide which character ages seem more realistic, like Leland Monroe seems older than 52 so 60 seems more believeable etc. Tom Talk 18:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Normally when I add the News category to a blog it appears at the news section of the main page but for my last 2 blogs it hasn't, they appear at the side of recent wiki activity but not on the main page, any idea of the problem? Tom Talk 20:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I never knew that, thanks. Tom Talk 21:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Interrogation template Hi, i'm Playsonic2, one of the administrators of the spanish L.A. Noire Wiki. I'm here to tell you that I've just created a template for the interrogations (which we are about to use on case articles and character articles) for the spanish wiki. (I've already told The Tom about it and he said I should write the same to you) I made a blog post about it [[w:c:es.lanoire:Usuario Blog:Playsonic2/Nueva plantilla para los interrogatorios|'here']] (there's no need for further reading as it's all spanish, so you should take a look at the template part). That's the main idea, and the people from there like it, I thought it would be good to share it with you (and if you're interested, you can use the same here). It's actually very simple: *The question. *A description of the interrogated person's reaction; *A picture of the person (note that the picture isy taken after the question is made, so we show what they do when they lie or when they tell the truth); *The correct option to choose (and an optional field for proof if it's lie); *Another description of the interrogated person's reaction (this time it's for 'after' choosing the correct option); *And other two optional fields to speak about what happens if other options are chosen. It fits good with the article as well (you can see an example [[w:c:es.lanoire:Sin garantía|'here']] in Clovis Galleta's section). ~Playsonic2 15:20, 11 jul 2011 (UTC) I Agree Just so you know, I think your right about what you said to The Tom about the specific character birth dates. Like how you talked about Jack Kelso's age, him being 30 or 34 years old in some other copies of the game. Maybe you can convince Tom to keep Jack's age at 30, because it seems to me that a lot more people think his should be at 30 rather 34, I guess because there are more copies of L.A. Noire where it says he's 30. Plus, I think personally that he more like man of 30 than a man of 34. (But that's just opinion) UnnamedDetective1947 03:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC)UnnamedDetective1947 :Sadly the voting has been ruined by someone using multiple IP's and accounts in order to get there way, and strangely the IP's which are doing this have identical edit patterns to you so you're a suspect at the moment. Tom Talk 10:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers What do you think of this spolier warning, I think it flows better with the articles, what do you think, I've tested it out on the Cole Phelps page. Also while I'm away I was thinking about giving a friend of mine who has a lot of Wikia experience, Dan the Man 1983, admin rights for the week, he's said that he will keep an eye on the wiki, let me know what you think about this and the spoiler template :). Tom Talk 17:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Could you please give me your opinion on the spoiler template I created, thanks. Tom Talk 13:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Another vandal You might want to block this guy's ip. He hasn't really vandalized any thing yet, but he did create this page. The only reason i'm worried about him being a possible vandal is because he reminds me of someone that i caught in the act awhile back.--Soviet Burrito 05:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) yet another vandal. we have another vandal on the Cole Phelps page. I think it might be time for us to close that page to anonymous editors. --Soviet Burrito 03:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :I went ahead and protected it so that IP and new registered users cannot edit it. That is what is usually done with a high traffic page that gets a lot of useless edits. If you or Tom unprotect, that I am cool with that. Dan the Man 1983 04:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm back now :) what do you think about keeping Dan as an admin? He's got plenty of experience and I think we need one, let me know what you think :). Tom Talk 15:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry I didn't notice that. Tom Talk 20:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Gaming calendar feedback Hi! Would you mind me posting a blog post in the news section about the Gaming Calendar feature that was recently activated on this wiki? We'd like to gather some feedback about it from regular wiki users. Ausir(talk) 21:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Fearured Hi Anon, do you think we should start selecting featured articles? Tom Talk 11:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) How many featured articles shall we have? Tom Talk 18:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I think Cole Phelps, The Quarter Moon Murders and Newspapers are the best articles so they should be the featured articles, do you agree with those and is there an article you'd like to add? Tom Talk 18:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shall we put them in a slider on the front page or just have one with a link to the others and then change it around every week or so? Tom Talk 19:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, do you want to do that or shall I, if you want me to do it then I'll have to do it tomorrow. Tom Talk 01:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Semi-Active I'm starting College on the 6th of September so from then until June 2013 I will be semi-active, I'll try and check on the wiki whenever I can but I will be a lot less active. Tom Talk 01:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about my last messages, my cousin was using my laptop and decided it would be funny, can you give me my b'crat rights please, he also removed them, sorry for the inconvinience :). Tom Talk 18:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, sorry about that :). Tom Talk 18:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I changed my usergroup to Administrators, under the impression that it would just give me the admin abilities that for some reason I wasn't getting, and now I'm no longer a b'crat, could you give me b'crat rights again please, sorry :). Tom Talk 18:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Did you see the above message? Tom Talk 22:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I have left the GTA Wiki though, I couldn't handle all the hassle that came with it and with me now going to college I couldn't manage the extra work, this Wiki and the Mafia Wiki are quiet though so I doubt I'll be leaving either of them :). Tom Talk 18:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :). Tom Talk 14:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Admins Hi Anon, since he's been inactive for months and hasn't replied to the message I left him 3 months ago I think we should remove Assassin Guy's admin rights and possibly Feller91's rights too, we have a couple of really good users who I've already made patrol officers, Liendax and Leafsfanatic22, who could take there places, while there edit counts aren't huge if you look at some of there contributions you'll see that they have written a lot of full character biographies amongst other things and are active almost every day, tell me what you think :). 22:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) LA Noire in 2011 Hey there! Wikia is trying out something new this year where we are trying to make a "yearbook" for the biggest wikis, and we want to know what big things happened this year at L.A. Noire Wiki! Can you check out this blog post and either give some details in the comments, or just write on my wall if it is easier. We're looking for fairly detailed information, such as what the community's favorite car/character/mission is etc. If you have any questions, shoot me a message! Thanks so much! Soldierscuzzy 01:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC)